


yours to make your own

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just a river in Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours to make your own

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'dysrhythmia' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It's the way his heart stutter-skips and then just stops entirely for a beat that confuses Yunho, making him miss a step and stumble, setting off a chain reaction that ends with all five of them in a pile on the floor and the choreographer staring at him in befuddlement. Scrambling to his feet, Yunho apologises profusely and reaches to help the others up so they can go back to practicing. In his head, he puts the whole thing down to indigestion, eating too fast at lunch and not having had long enough to wait before they had to start practice.

But then it happens again, a lurch in his chest that happens out of the blue while they're driving back to the apartment, Changmin's head tipping onto his shoulder as Changmin curls warm and sleepy against his side, and once more while he's doing the dishes after dinner. He tells himself it's nothing to do with Changmin's smile when he walked past, on his way to raid the fridge, but the denial's hopeless in the face of the way Changmin brushes casual fingers against his side and Yunho's heart turns over like it knows it belongs in Changmin's palm.


End file.
